


Made for Each Other

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sans is perfectly fine with his brother's relationship with Red. He is confused, but still fine when he learns Red's brother Fell is also in a relationship with them, but he realizes he doesn't want to be alone. But as hard as he tries, he can't seem to connect with anyone, but Papyrus knows why.





	

            _It just doesn't seem fair,_  Sans thought to himself as he sat on one of the many bridges across Waterfall. His arms hung limp over the rope that acted as the handrail for the bridge, resting his forehead against the rope now that it had been brought down low enough for him to do so. His legs swung freely as he looked down at the rushing water below, watching as rocks and the spare bit of trash dropped along with the water.

            _I feel like I try so hard; I would love to be in a relationship, and I put myself out there, but no one seems to want me,_  Sans thought sadly.

            Part of him wondered if he should just whisper to an echo flower, but he didn't really want to hear his own words repeated back to him; it was bad enough that they were heard in his own head.

            It had been a few months since Papyrus had somehow gotten the strange machine in the secret lab in the back of the house to work. The machine didn't do what he originally intended, but instead had become a gateway into other worlds.

            Sans mostly enjoyed the alternate versions of him and his brother; there was a version of them where Sans was the older brother and behaved much like Papyrus, and his brother acted very much like Sans - they even shared the same dream of joining the Royal Guard! He enjoyed that pair.

            Another pair they met Sans had dubbed as their evil twins, because this Sans was controlling and ruthless and treated his brother like a dog. That Papyrus didn't seem to mind too much, and while Sans found it odd and worried for the safety of that world's Papyrus (and its Sans to be perfectly honest), he also got the feeling that when push came to shove, they cared for each other very deeply and would defend each other with their lives.

            Then there was the pair that came from what they dubbed the Fell Universe - a dark, switched version of themselves that intrigued Papyrus the most. They felt a bit like their evil twins, though this world's Papyrus, who declared his nickname to be Fell in honor of the world they hailed from, was quite like Sans in strength, spirit, and intensity. His brother, Red, was a bit quieter, a lot more observant, and seemed much more nervous at first, though he still seemed to be lazy.

            Sans supposed that was what made Red attractive to his brother. Papyrus was so caring and kind, of course he would be able to build a relationship with such a nervous, insecure monster such as Red. Sans was happy for them, he really was! He had never seen his brother so content with life, he even seemed to stop having the nightmares that not only woke him but also woke Sans in the middle of the night.

            What threw Sans for a bit of a loop was when he found out that Fell was involved with both Papyrus and Red. While Sans found it a little odd, it made him think, and it started to make him realize that he didn't want to be alone anymore.

            So he tried to meet other monsters. He tried looking online, joining dating sites to try to find a decent match, but that didn't bring about any results. As much as he hated spending too much time at Muffet's, pretty much everyone in Snowdin went there to relax and hang out, but he had no luck there, either.

            It was suggested to him to go into the capital and spend some time at the NTT Resort. Not only did he not have the money for such a thing, but between his training and sentry duties, how was he going to have the time?

            With that, his mind wandered back to his brother and his... Partners? Now that Sans was really thinking about it, he wasn't sure what the relationship was between the three of them. He really didn't know the other two very well, and perhaps he needed to change that.

            He should change that! These two monsters obviously meant a lot to Papyrus, and being his brother, Sans should be getting to know them better! Also, who knew? Maybe when he got to know them better and saw why and how their relationship worked, he would know how to find his own partner!

            Sans brightened up at the thought. He was slightly sobered by the fact that the machine didn't hold the door between their worlds open infinitely, and there was always the danger of someone getting stuck, but it couldn't hurt to ask. The worst he could be told was no, and he set it in his mind that if that were to be the case, he would continue to be the cool brother and be okay with it. He was quite magnificent, after all.

            Sans smiled, feeling much better about the whole situation as he got up and skipped the entire way back home.

~~~~~ 

            "So, if it's all right with you, and of course Red and Fell, I would like to spend just a little bit of time with the three of you," Sans said.

            He was standing in front of Papyrus as he sat on the couch, his arms spread out across the back, one leg folded, ankle resting on the knee of the other, chewing on a toothpick since he wasn’t allowed to smoke in the house.

            Papyrus shifted a little, made a bit uncomfortable by this sudden request. Sans never seemed to mind that he was involved with the other two and he never shown an interest in spending time with them before. Papyrus didn't mind at all, in fact, he was quite happy.

            Being with Red and Fell had taught Papyrus a few things. He never thought that Sans would show any interest; he was glad he did, but he also knew that he had to tread carefully. As eager as Sans was to have a relationship of his own, Papyrus also knew his baby brother well and knew there were some things that he would probably not be prepared for and might not accept.

            "I don't think that’s a problem," Papyrus said, giving his little brother a warm smile. "But let me talk to them. You know the dangers of the machine. While I think those two would most definitely benefit from being stuck here, that is not my call to make. They would enjoy spending some time with you; who wouldn't like spending time with a set of bones as cool as you?"

            Sans grinned at his brother. "Thanks, Papy! This means a lot to me!"

            Excited now, Sans leapt forward and all but tackled his older brother in an enthusiastic hug, nuzzling his face into his chest. Papyrus chuckled and hugged him in return.

            "By the way, what brought this up?" Papyrus asked.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, you didn't really seem to be interested in getting to know them before. What changed your mind?"

            "It's not that I didn't want to get to know them, I mean, when we first met them I got to know them well enough, then you and Red seemed to really like each other and I wanted to give you guys some space to date and all that, and then Fell seemed to have, uhm, joined you? I was just being respectful of you guys and your space. I didn't want to be in the way, and I really hope I'm not going to be with this."

            "Oh, no, not at all, I was just curious."

            "And, uhm," Sans suddenly blushed so hard that even Papyrus could feel the heat through his hooded sweatshirt. "I thought that maybe if I got to know them better and saw you three guys together that I would maybe see how you three work and then maybe I could, well, find someone special myself?"

            Papyrus felt his soul sink a bit; he knew that Sans had set up an online dating profile, and he had seen him sneaking into Muffet's quite a few times (Papyrus was highly amused watching Sans pace outside the bakery-cafe, looking nervous and glancing around as if he were about to do something scandalous), but Papyrus didn't really know how little luck Sans was having in that venture. It was only now with that little confession that it dawned on him.

            "Aww, bro," Papyrus said, wrapping his arms around the smaller skeleton and giving him a squeeze. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as their partner. Things like this can take time, unfortunately, but I understand how it's discouraging to you. Don't worry, I think your idea is wonderful and I think you will learn a lot from the others."

            "Really?" Sans looked up at him with a grin.

            'Stars, he is so, so very cute,' Papyrus thought.

            "Absolutely," he said out loud.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

            "YOU SHOULDN'T BE SUCH A PANSY ASS AND JUST FUCKING TELL HIM THE TRUTH!" Fell shouted at Papyrus.

            "Keep your voice down!" Papyrus nearly snarled at him. "I told you my reasons for that and asked you to respect them!"

            Fell growled, then took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "You are correct," he said in a lower volume voice. "I apologize. But you do know that I am correct, too."

            "Yes, you are, and I should tell him, but keep in mind that I do know my brother better than you, just like before when you knew Red better than me. You still know Red better than me."

            "That is true. You will forgive me, I sometimes forget that while I am quite great, I do not always know everything."

            Papyrus smiled and tried to keep from laughing; Fell was just being Fell, after all.

            The two tall skeletons were in Papyrus' room having their discussion while Red kept Sans company downstairs while he prepared lunch for them. Papyrus had explained briefly to Red the situation, but was having the important discussion with Fell alone so they could figure out a game plan.

            Fell and Red, Papyrus had discovered, had an established relationship before they had met. Papyrus had found it a bit odd when he made that discovery, but as he began to listen to them and learn from them, it began to make more sense. Red had been interested in Papyrus and asked Fell to pursue his feelings and Fell allowed it, providing it was a testing ground to see if Papyrus would be willing to enter their relationship. It had taken some time for Papyrus to understand, but once everything made sense to him, it didn't feel as complicated as he thought it was going to be.

            "So," Fell continued. "How would you like to handle this?"

            "We should just go slow, give him what he knows he wants, which is information. He thinks that by observing us he will learn what makes a relationship work and he will be able to apply it when he tries to date again."

            "Okay, so, we just do our thing?"

            "Sort of. I mean I don't think we should just start making out in front of him, though I dunno, that could be kind of hot, nyeh heh."

            "Focus."

            "Right. But I don't know, just act normal I guess."

            Fell crossed his arms and shifted his weight. "This sounds very complicated and unnecessary, it would be so much easier and faster if you just told him."

            "Fell, what you and Red told me about how we were meant to work shocked me quite a bit. Sans doesn't even really know the circumstances of our birth, hell, again, until I met you and the other versions, I didn't even know."

            Papyrus wrapped his arms around himself with a slight shudder. Fell's face went from being annoyed to sympathetic as he slowly walked over to Papyrus.

            "Which meant if you never fixed your machine to learn about us, visit us, speak to us, you might not have ever known," Fell said in a very soft tone.

            Papyrus shuddered again and nodded. Fell moved even closer and wrapped his arms around the other skeleton, hugging him firmly and dropping a kiss on his forehead.

            "That would have been a miserable existence," Fell murmured, pressing the side of his skull against Papyrus'. "Perhaps it was fate that allowed you to fix the machine so that you could learn the truth. You are quite right in regards to your brother, I would not want to give him too big a shock and frighten him, I do not want to cause more damage."

            After a moment, Papyrus unwound his arms so that he could embrace Fell, holding him close and taking in everything that he loved about him.

            "Thank you," Papyrus said, turning his face to kiss the side of Fell's jaw. "Thank you for everything."

            "Nyeh heh heh, don't thank me just yet, nothing happened," Fell smirked. "But let us get downstairs, otherwise," he bent a little to nibble a bit on Papyrus' neck. "We will end up skipping lunch."

            A shudder of a different kind stole through Papyrus and he bit back a moan, knowing it would only goad the other skeleton into continuing and as much as he would not mind, they had something to accomplish.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

            Red stood a little nervously to one side as he watched Sans make their lunch.

            "Uhm, you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" Red asked.

            "Not at all! You are the guest!" Sans said brightly, flashing him a grin.

            "Well, still," Red said, scuffing one foot on the floor. "I dunno, my bro always expects for me to help."

            "All the more reason you should relax and enjoy yourself!" Sans said, chopping up the last of a tomato and throwing it into a large bowl with onions, garlic, green chilies, and yellow and orange peppers.

            "What is that?" Red asked, moving closer to the counter and trying to peer into the bowl.

            "You'll see!"

            Red was taken aback when Sans suddenly started punching the ingredients in the bowl. He was making a horrible mess as juice and bits of vegetable splattered just about everywhere. Red's shock and horror took a backseat to amusement as Sans hummed a happy sounding tune as he scrapped what was left in the large bowl into a smaller, more decorative-looking bowl and set it in the middle of a plate. He then brushed by Red to the pantry to take out a bag of yellow and white chips and he poured them on the plate, surrounding the bowl. Sans then picked out one of the white colored chips, which looked like a large, wavy semi-circle, and placed it into the mix of vegetables. He then picked the whole thing up and held it towards Red.

            "Ta da!" Sans exclaimed.

            Red stared, partly wondering what it was he was being presented with and partly being floored by how adorable he was. His eyes darted from the plate to Sans' bright Sans eyes and back.

            "So, what is it?" Red asked.

            "Tortilla chips and salsa!" Sans said, moving the plate so that he could balance it on one hand. He used his now free hand to pick up a chip and scoop some of the salsa onto it and held it out for Red. "Try it! I think you will like it!"

            Red's eyes now went from the food offering, up the arm that was unmarred by scars and scratches like his own, up into the still eager face. One side of his mouth quirked up in amusement when he saw a bit of smashed vegetable on the side of Sans' face.

            "All right, I'll bite," Red said with a smirk, leaning forward and taking the chip and salsa into his mouth, darting out his tongue to briefly run along Sans' fingers.

            Sans was a little surprised at the brush of red magic, but he figured it couldn't be helped; he was waiting in anticipation for Red's assessment of his special dish.

            Red was a bit surprised at the salsa; he expected it to be a bit more spicy, but then again he wasn't sure what access to spices they had, but the vegetables were tasty and the salt and crunch from the chip added to it.

            "That's quite tasty,"  Red said, taking the plate from Sans' hands and setting it back on the counter. Sans was beaming so much from the compliment that he didn't notice that Red had filled the space that used to be between them and was leaning close to his face until he spoke again.

            "Hm, wonder if it's tastier without the tortilla chip," Red murmured.

            Before Sans could react, Red leaned in and licked the bit of salsa from his cheekbone. It was only a second or so worth of contact, but Sans' mind set time into slow motion.

            The warmth of Red's cherry red tongue set a trail of fire across Sans' face, that same fire shot down his spine and pooled into his soul as well as formed a strange pit somewhere in his middle. Sans stood completely still, stunned by the sudden influx of feelings and sensations. Red looked him carefully in the eyes, trying to read his expression while grinning like nothing had just happened.

            "That is quite the interesting flavor," Red murmured, leaning in slightly as if to press his mouth to Sans' and then he suddenly backed off, turning towards the door as he heard the footsteps of the other two coming down the stairs.

            Sans shook himself out of his stupor a moment later and turned his attention back to gathering things for lunch.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

            Lunch had gone over smoothly, the four of them talked and laughed, Fell and Papyrus groaning at horrible puns from Sans and Red, they shared stories and experiences, and while they brushed on some of the heavy topics from the more violent universe, it was offset by the fact that the four of them were together in that moment.

            Papyrus and Red offered to clean up and Papyrus had suggested to Sans that maybe he and Fell ought to take a walk to Muffet's to get some pastries for dessert. While Sans had scrunched up his face at the idea of the too-sugary sweets, Papyrus pointed out that it was more for the sake of their guests than anything.

            "Besides," Papyrus added. "It would be a good opportunity for you to ask Fell about anything you would like. Don't let his sour face intimidate you."

            Sans puffed up slightly. "Fell doesn't intimidate me!"

            Papyrus smiled. "Good, he shouldn't. Take your time, heck if you just even want to show him around our Snowdin that would be just fine."

            "All right!" Sans said brightly before he turned and left along with Fell.

            "Heh, you sure it was a good idea to let the two of then go off alone like that?" Red said teasingly as he rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning up the dishes in the sink. "You sure the Boss won't try anything?"

            "Hmm, I'd like to think that I am the least trustworthy of the three of us," Papyrus murmured, coming up behind Red, pressing his hips into him and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

            "Y-you can't be serious," Red muttered, though he almost unconsciously leaned back into the other.

            "Oh, I am quite serious," Papyrus chuckled.

            Red turned in his arms to scowl up at him. "If we get into trouble it's your ass, not mine."

            Papyrus bent to capture Red's mouth as he lifted him up and sat him on the edge of the sink.

            "More like I'm going to have your ass," Papyrus murmured against his neck, one hand already caressing his ribs under his shirt. "They'll be gone for at least ten minutes, and I'm certain I won't need that long to make you fall apart."

            Red moaned and gave in.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Sans stepped brightly through the snow as he led the way through the town of Snowdin. Fell followed, mostly silent, glancing around and taking in the details of the little town. There were quite a few similarities between this town and their own, but the differences were what got to Fell. He was so used to the other monsters in the town either glaring at him, looking upon him in fear or respect, or even just turning away not wanting to meet his eye. The monsters in this town looked at him curiously, and with Papyrus' help, he had learned to at least look back at them with a neutral expression instead of an angry scowl.

            "So, uhm, can I ask you a question, Fell?" Sans asked, looking up at him and slowing his walk so they were walking side by side.

            "You just did, did you not?" Fell replied.

            Sans blinked, thinking about the response for a moment before looking back up at him with a small scowl of his own.

            "My brother has been rubbing off on you," Sans said darkly.

            "Psh, and in more ways than one," Fell said mostly to himself with an amused tone.

            "What?"

            "Nevermind."

            "Uhm, yeah," Sans glanced down at the ground for a moment. "Anyway, I wanted to ask, uhm, how did you get involved with my brother?"

            Fell glanced down at him. "I have a bit of a better question, if I may; do you have a problem with me being involved with your brother?"

            "Well, no, of course not, why would I have a problem with something like that?" Sans responded, bringing his hands together to twist his fingers together in a nervous manner.

            "Because getting involved with your brother means that I would be getting involved with my brother as well."

            Sans felt his face flush at the thought, and oddly enough it didn't seem to be for the reason he would have originally guessed. His soul suddenly began to ache and it made him slow in his pace a little.

            "Are you all right?"

            "Yes, yes I am fine, just thinking," Sans looked up at Fell, confused. "I mean, I, this probably sounds really weird to you, but like, just because you are involved with my brother doesn't really necessarily mean that you would be involved with yours, so, I suppose I am a little confused by what you had just said."

            Fell glanced around; the street seemed to have way too many people out and about for him to feel really comfortable about broaching this subject. Back home, considering his rank, he knew he could talk about whatever the hell he wanted without worrying too much about getting any backlash. All in all, Fell was fairly discreet with things to begin with, especially matters of this nature, and being in a world where he couldn't be certain of where others would stand, he most definitely wasn't going to be the one to upset the apple cart, so to speak.

            "Come, let's go over here so that I can explain this to you," Fell said, gripping Sans by his upper arm and gently pulling him between a pair of buildings where they could have a bit of privacy.

            Sans went along with little hesitation, curiosity gripping him firmly. Once Fell felt that they were alone and safe from wandering eyes and eavesdropping ears, he spoke again.

            "Sans, how would you feel about a monster that was romantically involved with their brother?" Fell asked.

            Sans opened his mouth to answer, thinking he had one, but something in him made him stop. It wasn’t that it was obvious what Fell was implying, no, what stopped him was a flash of a thought that went through his mind. He couldn't put words to it, though.

            "As long as both of them are okay with it," Sans said slowly, almost stumbling over his words as if they were foreign to him. "I, I guess I don't see any issues."

            Fell leveled a hard, but almost worried stare at him. "You would not negatively judge a monster? You would not find them undesirable?"

            "No," Sans said slowly at first, then he shook his head and spoke firmer. "No! Again, if both are consenting, why would there be an issue? I mean, I don't suppose it happens often, like, you are the first one that I have met who..."

            Sans blushed, unable to look at Fell. Fell smiled down at him and put his hand on his head.

            "Just checking," Fell murmured.

            Sans looked up upon feeling the long, elegant fingers on the top of his skull. He felt a slight stutter in his chest at the look that Fell was giving him and wondered for a moment if he was going to kiss him. Then he felt a hot wave of panic as he wondered if Fell could read his mind, as his hand slipped off the top of his head and down the side of his face, then he brushed his thumb across the upper ridge of his mouth, then he pulled away slowly and walked back towards the main road, leaving Sans shaking a little behind him.

            "Well? Are you coming? I certainly do not know the way," Fell called back to him over his shoulder.

            Sans nearly slapped himself to bring him back to reality and jogged to catch up with the taller skeleton.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

            They had come home to Papyrus and Red nearly dozing off on the couch.

            "COME ON! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BONES!" Sans said cheerfully. He dropped the box of treats on his brother's lap. "WE HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE, COFFEE, and TEA!"

            "Are you on the menu?" Red murmured, then he winced when Papyrus elbowed him.

            "Coffee," Papyrus said.

            "TEA PLEASE, NO SUGAR!" Fell requested.

            "I guess coffee for me, too," Red said.

            "WONDERFUL! I SHALL RETURN MOMENTARILY!"

            Sans marched into the kitchen and started to prepare the coffee maker, he filled the tea kettle, and he pulled out the small pot that he used to make his hot chocolate.

            "What the hell was that, Red?" Papyrus asked.

            "I thought it was a joke, you know?" Red replied. "Coffee, tea, or me? I thought it was a waitress thing."

            Fell scoffed. "Your horrible jokes will be the end of you yet. For that, go help our gracious host."

            Red mumbled about the fact that Sans wasn't going to let him help but he obeyed the order anyway.

            "So, what did you guys talk about?" Papyrus asked.

            "I asked him a couple of the necessary questions. He asked me for some dating tips so I mostly told him what I assume he would have already gleaned from a dating manual," Fell said, leaning against the arm of the couch.

            "Pfft, why did you do that?" Papyrus asked.

            Fell was silent for a moment, crossing his arms and looking like he was trying to choose his words very carefully.

            "I like your brother a lot, Papyrus," Fell said in a gentle murmur.

            "Good, I do too."

            "Stop messing around."

            "I'm not. Thanks to you and Red I have been able to decipher my feelings for Sans and not feel guilty about it."

            Fell seemed to shift uncomfortably. "What happens when he realizes that he is built the same as us?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Once Sans realizes he has feelings for you, too, or at any rate, he will. What happens after that?"

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "What happens to us?"

            Papyrus turned to face Fell, taking in his tense posture and the strained look on his face.

            "Don't tell me the Great and Terrible Papyrus is actually worried about something concerning the feelings of other certain monsters in his life?" Papyrus asked, his voice even and serious.

            "Well, it's my job to take care of you losers," Fell muttered, pink beginning to stain his cheekbones.

            "Hey, now," Papyrus said. He reached over and tugged at the edge of Fell's jacket, causing him to topple over into his lap. Papyrus ignored his flailing limbs and bent over to kiss him deeply.

            Fell began to protest, but he couldn't help himself and he melted under Papyrus' attention, looking up at him a bit blearily when he broke off the kiss.

            "I don't want you and Red to leave," Papyrus murmured, reaching up to caress his face. "We worked too damn hard together and I refuse to give you two up. We are just adding another, and while my Sans may be my number one, I still love you and Red with all my heart and soul."

            Fell let out a sigh and nodded. Papyrus smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, briefly this time.

            Fell made a slight face when Papyrus pulled away this second time. "You and Red are in big trouble."

            "Oh?" Papyrus said playfully. "What for?"

            Fell licked the edges of his teeth. "That’s not salsa I taste on you."

 ~~~~~~~~~~

            Sans was once again humming a happy tune as he prepared the hot drinks. Red leaned against the counter and watched him, not bothering to ask to help knowing that he would be brushed off just as he was before.

            "My bro wasn't a jerk to you while you guys were out, was he?" Red asked.

            "Not at all! We had a wonderful conversation!" Sans chirped, reaching over to press the switch for the coffee pot as the water for the tea began to steam. "But he asked me a couple of weird questions, though, I guess they were fair ones."

            Sans' voice had gone quiet. His mind had been working over the questions and was analyzing and reanalyzing his answer. He had hoped that he had been supportive enough; the thought of hurting these two was enough to make him feel guilty and the thought of hurting his own brother was unforgivable. He looked over at Red with a sad gaze.

            "What?" Red asked.

            Sans couldn't help it anymore; with a small noise akin to a sob, Sans threw his arms over Red and he hugged him tightly.

            "I don't hate you for loving my brother," Sans said. "And I don't hate you for loving your brother, too! Any monster should be so lucky to find someone they love who loves them back! I don't care what others think and I hope you don't either!"

            Sans sniffled as he tightened his grip. Red slowly brought a hand up to slowly pat Sans on the shoulder, confused and slowly growing uncomfortable with this sudden contact.

            "Easy there," Red murmured, trying to push Sans away but finding his half-hearted shoves were going nowhere. "I guess you get what's really going on between us."

            He felt Sans nod into his neck and he breathed a sigh of relief when Sans finally released him, smiling, blue eyes sparkling happily once again.

            "I could only be so lucky one day!" Sans said brightly. "Again, to even find one monster who loves me like that! Much less two!"

            Sans turned back to the hot drinks, pouring the hot water to steep the tea and finishing off his hot chocolate and the coffee. Red searched for something to say when a curious sound from Sans drew his attention.

            "Huh? What's this? I didn't use any jelly today," Sans murmured, swiping his finger across a red substance on the edge of the counter. "Doesn't seem to be thick enough to be jelly."

            Red stared and slowly the answer came to him, but it was too slow. Sans licked the red, gooey stuff from his finger before Red could stop him. He watched Sans' eyes widen slightly, then he shuddered, and then Sans looked surprised as he blushed a little.

            "I don't know what that was, maybe some of the salsa landed on some salt that I had spilled," Sans mused. He shook his head. "Oh well! Red, get the milk from the fridge, please?"

            Red was glad for the distraction; he didn't know if he could keep a straight face and he definitely did not want to be the one to tell Sans what he just tasted.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

            They ate their desserts and drank their drinks and talked all through the afternoon about whatever came to their minds. Papyrus still felt a little nervous as their conversations continued and the subjects change and mixed into one another, sometimes he carefully intervened when he felt the current topic was brushing too close to relationships.

            As inevitable as he knew it was, and as much as he wanted to tell Sans all that he knew, part of him was still afraid that Sans would reject it all, and in doing so, reject him.

            Fell knew exactly what Papyrus was doing, and he kept wanting to push and lead the conversation in the proper direction, but he also knew he needed to respect how Papyrus wanted to handle this. It was only their first day here with him, after all, there really wasn't any particular reason to rush.

            "So, tell me, Sans, you got your eyes on anyone?" Red asked with a grin.

            "Well, no, I guess not," Sans said, shifting uncomfortably. "It's not that there aren't nice monsters, but none of them seem to be right for me. Also, I have not really received too many responses, no one really seems to talk to me, and I do go out and talk to others! In fact, I have had many nice conversations, but it never seems to escalate any further than that," he looked up and gave the other three a sad smile. "Maybe I'm just not that interesting, or attractive, or maybe there is something wrong with me."

            Papyrus had to keep himself from clutching his chest; his brother was just too precious and he was oh so wrong about himself.

            “Nah, there ain’t nothing wrong with ya,” Red said. “Sometimes it just takes time. But, I wonder, what kind of experience do you have, anyway?”

            “Red,” Papyrus said, his voice laced with warning.

            Red knew damn good and well how “experienced” Sans was.

            Fell reached over and brushed his hand over Papyrus’, which made him look over at his double. Fell gave him a look that told him to relax and trust Red. Papyrus frowned a little then he gave him a subtle nod.

            “Quite a bit, I would think,” Sans said, looking up at the ceiling and beginning to tick off his experiences off his fingers. “I joined a dating site, though no one ever messaged me. I went to a couple of gatherings, I have waited for others to make the first move, and since no one ever did I went ahead and made the first move, I tried flirting but that really didn’t go anywhere, as a matter of fact, I seemed to get laughed at a bit, and-!”

            Sans had stopped short because Red had slowly crawled over to him, grinning. “Nah, that’s not the kind of experience I was talking about, sweetheart.”

            Sans stared into Red's eyes, a little surprised to see his double so close to him. Sans felt an odd shudder in his soul.

            "What kind of experience did you mean, then?" he asked, his eyes darting past Red to the two other skeletons, eyes lingering a moment on his own brother before returning to Red.

            "How many monsters have you kissed?" Red asked, his voice dropping to a bit of a purr as he gave Sans a wink. "Or have you just been smooching ghosts?"

            Sans felt a blush forming, which only fueled his embarrassment. "I don't kiss ghosts!" he said a bit hotly.

            Red chuckled. "How many, then?"

            Sans mumbled.

            "What was that? Didn't quite catch that, sweetheart."

            "I said I never kissed anyone," Sans mumbled.

            "Ah. Okay. That's nothing to be ashamed of, you know."

            Sans looked up. "Really?"

            "Sure," Red gave him a reassuring smile as he reached forward and brushed his thumb across his cheekbone. "When you kiss someone, while honestly a kiss is not a big deal or anything, you still want to really like the person you are kissing."

            "Well, sure! That only makes sense!"

            "But on one hand, maybe your inexperience is leading the other monsters to think you are too innocent, and that could be a little scary to them. First experiences are tricky, and when it comes to romantic experiences, a bad first experience could kind of ruin others down the line."

            "Oh," Sans said, sounding a little disappointed. "So, because I'm inexperienced, no one wants to chance hurting me. That's actually kind of nice and kind of the other monsters."

            "Is he serious?" Fell murmured under his breath with a small laugh. "He's too cute for his own good."

            "But wait; then how does one gain experience in the first place if others are too scared to be someone's first experience?" Sans tried to reason.

            "Well, it was only a theory, I wasn't being totally serious," Red shuffled a little closer to him. "But now that you mention it, would you like some experience?"

            Sans blinked at Red. "What do you mean?"

            Sans' eyes darted up to Papyrus, and he saw that Fell had moved closer to him and his hand was tracing patterns on the back of Papyrus' hand, which was twitching and scratching lightly at the carpet. Sans had a difficult time reading the look on his face; Papyrus was very good at keeping a neutral, if not easy going facade, but Sans could feel there were other emotions at play under the eyes that were now watching him and Red intently.

            "Well, it's not really something that we had discussed or anything, so I may be overstepping my boundaries," Red said, turning towards the other two. "Anyone dying to be Sans' first kiss?"

            "Hm, I think you are over-romanticizing this a little," Fell said, reaching up to caress the top of Papyrus's head. "But he is your brother, I guess it's only fair of you to make the call."

            "Sans is a big boy and his own skeleton," Papyrus said. "He can make the decision himself; he doesn't belong to anyone."

            "B-b-but isn't Red your, you know," Sans stammered a bit nervously.

            Papyrus smiled at him. "If he is offering and you are willing, I don't have any objections. Anything for my cool brother."

            Sans was still a little shocked, but he could tell that Papyrus was not only serious, but truthful. Could he really take this opportunity?

            "How does a skeleton kiss anyway?" Sans asked, finding himself stalling. "We don't even had lips!"

            Red smiled and moved in a little closer. "I can show you, if you really want to know."

            Sans took a moment to look between the three skeletons for another moment, but then he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

            “Heh, you know, you don’t have to if you really don’t want to, no pressure” Red said.

            “No, no, I want to!” Sans said quickly, his eyes flying back open.

            Red snickered and moved in a little closer. “Good.”

            Sans could feel his face flushing again (how much could a skeleton blush before his magic just ran out and he passed out from overexertion) as Red leaned in a little closer. Red brought up his hand, fingertips tracing over his cheekbone for a moment before he moved in even closer and gently pressed his mouth against the other.

            Sans’ eyes fluttered shut, he pressed forward a little, his mouth sliding against Red’s carefully.

            _This is actually kind of nice,_ Sans thought. _It really isn’t a big deal or anything though, is it? After how much fuss people and others seem to make over this sort of thing, this doesn’t seem to be all that-_

            Sans’ thoughts screeched to a halt when something wet and firm pressed against his teeth. His eyes flew open again and he backed away a bit.

            “What the-?” he questioned.

            Red chuckled. “Well, you asked how a skeleton can kiss, and since we don’t have lips, we have to be a little more creative.”

            Sans looked at him, his eyes glancing down at the bright, cherry red tongue that Red was using to lick across his own sharpened teeth in a teasing manner.

            “Oh,” Sans said.

            “You know how to make a tongue, right?” Red asked.

            “Well, yeah,” Sans murmured shyly.

            “Go ahead and do it, and when you’re ready, you press your tongue against mine and just follow my lead.”

            Sans’ soul felt like it was going to burst through his chest. “Uh, o-kay,” he stammered.

            Fell moved a little closer to Papyrus until he was pressed into his side. “This is unexpectedly arousing,” he murmured.

            Papyrus could only nod; he agreed with Fell, but it was still a little weird watching his brother learning about intimacy, and it was strange to see Red taking such control. He knew he was capable, but in their relationship, he usually didn’t.

            Red slowly leaned in again to kiss Sans, and Sans responded a little more eagerly this time. He traced his tongue around his mouth until Sans finally opened slightly to allow him in. Red felt Sans’ tongue forming, and he gently prodded the magic with his own tongue to get it to coalesce a little quicker. Sans let out a small noise of surprise and tried to back away again, but Red reached up and cradled his face, taking more control. Sans tilted his head up in response, relaxing a little as he let Red take the lead, trusting him completely.

            Sans started participating a little more once his tongue was fully formed, pressing it back against Red’s, feeling his rubbing against his own, their magic sparking slightly as they tangled together.

            “How long do you think before they have to come up for air?” Fell murmured in amusement.

            “Technically we don’t have to breathe,” Papyrus murmured in return, still completely entranced by the scene before them.

            “Perhaps, but our bodies and minds seem to disagree.”

            It was at that moment that Sans broke the kiss, gasping. Fell chuckled.

            “Told you so,” he muttered.

            “Heh, you okay there, sweetheart?” Red asked Sans.

            Sans nodded vigorously. “Y-yeah, I, I’m fine.”

            Red smirked and sat back. “So, what did you think?”

            Sans took another couple of deep breaths before he answered. “That, uhm, it was… It was…”

            Red tilted his head. “Come on, don’t be shy, speak up.”

            “It was really nice,” Sans murmured, looking down and away.

            “Just nice? Huh, I could do better if you like,” Red said with a chuckle.

            “That’s not what I meant!” Sans said, flailing slightly, worried now that he had accidentally insulted Red. “No, I mean, it, it was nice, and more, I, I just can’t think of the words for it.”

            “Did it make you feel something?”

            Sans began to wonder if blushing would be the death of him. “Y-yeah, my, uh, my soul, it’s beating pretty hard, my whole body feels all warm and tingly. It, it kind of makes me want more.”

            Papyrus felt a small bit of relief flowing through him, letting go some of the tension he was holding where he sat.

            “You want more, you say?” Fell asked.

            Sans almost started, he had almost forgot that Fell and Papyrus were there and a different kind of warmth began to flow over him. He couldn’t bring himself to answer verbally, so he nodded, but he couldn’t meet either of their eyes again.

            “May I, Papyrus?” Fell murmured too low for Sans or Red to hear.

            “You know how I feel about it,” Papyrus said. “As long as he’s willing.”

            Fell smiled and nodded before dropping a peck on his cheek and then he stood and walked across the floor to where Sans was and sat next to him. Red got the hint and moved away to give the two some space.

            “And this is where my comment about Red romanticizing the whole first kiss thing comes into play,” Fell said. “Kissing someone else is always a new experience, no one kisses the same way, so every time you kiss someone new it is like having your first kiss all over again,” his eyes trailed down to Sans’ mouth. “May I show you?”

            Sans carefully considered what Fell was telling him. He glanced past him at his brother again, who smiled and nodded encouragingly.

            “Uhm, sure,” Sans said, not really sounding certain at first, but then he shook himself and sat up straighter. “I mean, yes, please! I want to learn more!”

            Fell chuckled, reaching up to brush sharpened fingertips across Sans’ face. “I always enjoy an eager student. Very well.”

            Sans shuddered under Fell’s touch as his fingers went from his cheekbone to brushing under his jaw, tilting his chin up. He bent down slowly, loving every moment as Sans seemed to shake in anticipation.

            “Ask me nicely, Sans,” Fell murmured.

            “Oh, uhm, okay… P-please kiss me, Fell?” Sans asked with a shaky voice.

            “That was nice,” Fell purred. “All right.”

            Fell closed the gap between them, holding Sans’ chin a little firmer as he kissed him. He worked at his mouth a little, encouraging him to open and let him in. Sans tried to follow his lead the same way he did when Red was kissing him, but Fell didn’t seem to be having it and he completely dominated the kiss.

            Sans was quickly learning, though; Fell was right in that kissing him was quite different than kissing Red. Kissing Red felt more like a learning experience, but a loving one. He gave and took equally, and Sans realized that they tasted different, too. Red seemed to taste like a mix of sweet and sour, while Fell tasted sharper, maybe even a bit spicy. Fell pressed into Sans, making him feel like he had no choice to do much of anything, but he felt safe, melting under Fell’s attention.

            When Fell broke away, the only thing that kept Sans from following him was the fact that he still had his face in his grip and he didn’t allow him to move an inch.

            “Wowzers,” Sans murmured. “You, ah, you weren’t kidding.”

            Fell brushed a thumb across his cheekbone and then finally let him go. “You did very well, Sans. Would you like to try kissing your brother?”

            Sans felt a jolt run down his spine that broke him out of the fuzzy place that Fell’s kiss had put him. It wasn’t that the suggestion wasn’t appealing - very much the opposite. But again, he was hit with an opposing thought; was it really okay? Was it right for him to kiss his brother?

            “Sans?” Fell asked.

            “Uhm,” Sans shook himself out of his thoughts. “I, uh, I, I don’t know.”

            “I kiss Red all the time,” Fell said as an assurance.

            “I know, you had said as much earlier today,” Sans said. “But, like, is that how things work in your world?”

            “It can work here, too, things like this traverse all worlds, Sans.”

            Fell had to stop himself from saying anything further; he had promised Papyrus that he would wait for him to explain it to Sans, but at the same time he put it in his mind that if he didn’t just get over it and say something, then he would.

            “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Papyrus said gently, giving Sans that same reassuring smile. “You’re not going to hurt my feelings, bro.”

            But something inside of Sans jumped; something inside of him felt almost upset at the idea that he was, indeed, hurting his brother by not kissing him. He felt his soul reaching out towards him. Sans was growing a little scared as it felt like his soul was trying to jump out of his ribcage.

            “I, I,” Sans stuttered, starting to fold in on himself. “I, something is happening.”

            Fell watched Sans carefully; he could see something shifting inside the smaller skeleton. He looked over at Papyrus, who seemed to sense something as well, because he got up from his spot and started to crawl towards them. Fell moved back, sitting next to Red and putting an arm over his shoulders.

            “This should be fun to watch,” Red murmured.

            “Shush,” Fell muttered.

            Papyrus carefully approached Sans. “Hey, bro, are you all right?”

            Sans groaned a little, fighting between reaching for Papyrus and shying away from him.

            “Talk to me, Sans, please,” Papyrus said. “What is going on? Tell me?”

            “I, I feel too warm, nervous,” Sans muttered. “I, I want to kiss you, but, like, is it right?”

            Papyrus reached forward and took one of Sans’ hands in his own. “Only you and your soul can truly tell you what is right, Sans.”

            “But, how do I know for sure?”

            “Sans, I think it’s time I told you something.”

            “Finally,” Fell muttered.

            “Wait, wait, I, I can’t concentrate,” Sans said, shaking his head. “I don’t know what’s going on, what’s happening to me?”

            “Shh, Sans, calm down,” Papyrus said soothingly. “You’re a little overwhelmed, it’s okay.”

            “I, make it stop,” Sans whispered.

            “All right,” Papyrus murmured.

            He carefully reached out for Sans, curving a hand behind his head, and leaning forward to kiss him gently on the forehead. Sans unconsciously let out a small whine at the contact.

            “Papyrus,” Sans murmured.

            “Yes, Sans?”

            “C-could you please, please, could…”

            “What is it, bro?”

            “K-kiss me, please?”

            Papyrus looked down at him, giving him a sympathetic smile. “All right.”

            He bent down, slowly bringing his face down to Sans and carefully kissed him.

            Once again, it was a new experience, but a vastly different one; Sans could _feel_ Papyrus. He could feel him hesitating slightly, he could feel that Papyrus loved him dearly, he could feel that his brother was afraid of hurting him, and he was afraid of rejection. Sans didn’t understand what was happening, but he couldn’t bear his brother being in such a state, so he pressed back, bringing his hands up to rest lightly on the sides of his jaw, bringing his own tongue forward to press against Papyrus’ mouth.

            Papyrus moaned, wrapping Sans up in a tight hug as their kiss deepened, a bit of relief beginning to flow into him.

            “This is really hot,” Red murmured.

            “Yes, it is,” Fell said, leaning down to drop a kiss on the top of Red’s head. “Now shut up and enjoy the show.”

            After a moment, the feelings began to overwhelm Sans and he pushed Papyrus away.

            “Papyrus,” Sans murmured. “Why is this happening? What is going on?”

            Papyrus nodded and sat back. “Right, I owe you an explanation.”

            Sans took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he looked up at his brother.

            “Please keep in mind that I didn’t know that this was a thing until I started talking to the others,” Papyrus began. “Sans, do you remember anything about where we came from?”

            Sans blinked; he didn’t remember much about life before they moved to Snowdin.

            “Uh, I guess I don’t remember,” Sans murmured.

            “Yeah, I figured as much,” Papyrus said with a sigh. “Sans, we were created, we really weren’t born. You could say our Father sort of built us in a certain way.”

            “Do you know who our Father was?”

            “Yeah. He was the Royal Scientist before the Queen hired Undyne. His name was Wingdin Gaster. I don’t know the particulars, but Dr. Gaster created us and in creating us, he, well, programmed us.”

            “Programmed us?”

            “Yeah. See, from what I have been able to gather from talking with the others and finding a few stray notes from Dr. Gaster, we were part of an experiment to learn about skeleton monsters. I am sure that you have noticed that there aren’t exactly a lot of skeletons around. Well, it turns out we are the only ones.”

            “Oh,” Sans glanced over at Fell and Red, who were watching them as they leaned against one another. “So, what did he program into us then? Is that why I don’t feel well?”

            “Sort of,” Papyrus blushed a little; this was the part of the story that would explain it all and it was the hardest part to accept. “See, Dr. Gaster was more than just a scientist, when I say he was our Father I did mean it. We may not have been born into the world the same way as other monsters, but Dr. Gaster soon started to see us less and less of an experiment and more like his sons. He cared about us immensely, and before he no longer had the ability to enforce certain changes in us, he did one last thing; he programmed us to be attracted to one another.”

            Sans blinked. “What? But, why?”

            “He made us compatible, afraid of us growing up alone, he was afraid of us being alone like he was.”

            Sans still looked a little confused. “But, why? I mean, it sounds like it would cause more problems than solve.”

            Papyrus shook his head. “No, Sans, no, it’s quite simple,” he smiled. “Think of all the time you spent looking online, meeting all of those monsters and then finding that you were not compatible with any of them. Wasn’t that difficult? I know it caused you some pain, you thought no one wanted you.”

            “Oh, uh, well, I guess,” Sans murmured.

            Papyrus reached out with one hand to caress the side of his face. “Dad took all the guesswork out of it. Most of the times, monsters are attracted to monsters that are like them, and us being the only two skeletons, well, to do so otherwise would make it pretty impossible to find your soulmate, don’t you think?”

            Sans was slowly understanding. He glanced over at Red and Fell again.

            “But, why them?” Sans whispered his question, afraid of offending their guests.

            “It sort of crosses dimensions, I guess” Papyrus said with a small, embarrassed smile. “I mean, I can’t deny that I care very much for Red and Fell, and I know they care about me.”

            “If I may,” Fell spoke up. “Papyrus and Red found a deep attraction within each other first. I assume it’s because your brother was projecting his feelings for you onto him, since he is a Sans after all, and his soul resonates about the same as yours.”

            “That makes sense,” Sans murmured.

            “Sans, look,” Papyrus said, drawing his little brother’s attention again. “I love you, I love you with all my soul and my being. I always have, it just took me until recently to figure it all out.”

            “But why didn’t you tell me?”

            “I was afraid you wouldn’t accept it. I almost didn’t accept it.”

            “Yeah, that was fun,” Red said. “We had to even get a couple of the other Sanses and another Papyrus to tell him to get him to understand.”

            Sans was silent, taking it all in and going over it all in his head.

            Papyrus fell silent as well, watching his brother, waiting for his reaction. It was among the hardest things he ever had to do. He glanced over at his lovers, who gazed back at him with love and support; Papyrus knew that the two of the would be there for him no matter what happened.

            Very suddenly, Sans stood up.

            “Sans?” Papyrus said.

            “I, I,” Sans murmured. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me the truth when you found it out,” he looked down at Papyrus, still sitting on the floor. “How long did you know before tonight?”

            “A little while,” Papyrus admitted. “But please, Sans, I was scared. I didn’t know what was in your head, I didn’t know if you would think that this was wrong, I didn’t know if you would accept it – not everyone can accept things about themselves.”

            Sans sighed. “I honestly don’t know what to think, Papyrus, I just don’t.”

            There was silence and stillness, but then suddenly, Sans ran from the house, slamming the front door shut behind him.

            “Wait, Sans! No!” Papyrus’ cry came way too late.

            “Well, shit,” Red said, more shocked than anything.

            “Fuck,” Fell grunted, immediately getting to his feet. “Sans, take care of him, I will go after him.”

            “No, wait,” Papyrus said, getting to his feet, grabbing onto Fell’s scarf before he went too far. “He’s my brother, I, I should be the one to go after him.”

            “His faith is shaken, his trust is fragile,” Fell turned to face him. “Not too different from you when we tried to tell you the truth.”

            Papyrus slowly let go, realizing how correct Fell was. Fell sighed, turning fully to Papyrus, and leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

            “Trust me, Papyrus,” Fell murmured. “I will bring him back.”

            “All right,” Papyrus murmured. “I, I’m trusting you.”

            “I know.”

            A moment later, Fell was gone as well.

            “Hey,” Red said, coming up behind Papyrus and wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on the back of his spine. “It’ll be okay, my bro will make it right.”

            “I still feel like it should be me out there looking for him,” Papyrus murmured, though he rested his hands over Red’s arms.

            “Remember how we told you about the similarities between us?” Red said. “My bro is a version of your bro. If anyone can reach him, it will be him.”

            “I hope so, Red, I really, really hope so.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~

            Sans began to run faster the second he heard the door shut. He didn’t want to focus on the feelings and emotions coursing through his bones. He didn’t want to think about the heated desire that was coming from his soul. He didn’t want to feel the heat of anger burning behind his eyes. He didn’t want to acknowledge that he came from such unconventional beginnings. But he also didn’t want to admit that his behavior right now was wrong. Sans couldn’t bear the thought that he probably hurt his brother in the worst way possible.

            As Sans reached the outskirts of the town, he felt his feet suddenly go out from under him and he found himself face down in the snow.

            “SANS!”

            Sans looked over his shoulder. While part of him wasn’t too surprised to find that Fell had followed him, he was a little surprised to see him in a fighting stance, and he looked down to see that it was a blue set of bones that he had tripped over.

            “WHAT’S IN YOUR HEAD, FELL?” Sans demanded as he got to his feet.

            “I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CHLLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!” Fell declared loudly, pointing a sharpened red bone in Sans’ direction.

            “I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO,” Sans shouted in return, summoning up a bone staff himself. “BUT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE!”   

            Later, Sans would wonder how he got his mind to shift so suddenly, but at the moment, nothing mattered except for his opponent.

            The Magnificent Sans never backed down from a challenge.

            Fell made the first move, sending a wave of red and orange bones towards Sans. He dodged and moved through them easily enough, sending a bone attack back in Fell’s direction. The snow went flying, bones went spinning, they both jumped and ran, dodging and ducking, keeping light on their toes and bringing their attacks down hard.

            The fight could have lasted for minutes, it could have lasted for a couple of hours, all Sans knew was that they were obviously evenly matched.

            It finally came down to the two of them lashing out with their respective bone weapons, the staff resting at Fell’s shoulder as the blade of his bone pressed into the shoulder of Sans’ shirt. They stared into each other’s eyes, Sans’ magic swirling in huge pools of blue and yellow while red magic rose like steam from Fell’s eye sockets.

            Slowly, the two relaxed, then they both began to laugh. They both dismissed their magic. Fell continued to chuckle quietly as Sans continued to have himself a good laugh. Then Fell watched carefully as the laughter started to transform, the mirthful smile on Sans’ face slowly began to turn down, and soon the tears of laughter were replaced with tears of sadness and regret as he sank to his knees.

            Fell slowly approached Sans, kneeling in the snow to carefully and gently put his arms around him, tucking his head into his shoulder.

            “I, I’m sorry,” Sans sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

            “Shh, relax, it’s okay,” Fell said.

            “No, no, it’s not okay,” Sans sniffed. “I hurt Papyrus, I hurt him so badly. He will never love me.”

            Fell rolled his eyes and gripped Sans by the shoulders a little more roughly than he intended.

            “Now you really are being ridiculous,” he growled. “Sans, Papyrus loves you more than anyone in the world. Yes, he loves me and Red as well, but you are his number one. You always were, you are, and you always will be. You two were _literally_ made for each other, the same way Red and I were made for each other.”

            Sans continued to sniff, but he brought a hand up to wipe away the remaining tears.

            “It, it still doesn’t excuse the horrible way I behaved, the things I said,” Sans murmured.

            “He will forgive you,” Fell assured him. “Though I am certain that he wouldn’t mind hearing your apology.”

            “If he speaks to me again.”

            “He will,” Fell dropped a kiss on his forehead. “Come on, let’s go back to the house. I know he will be worried sick.”

            Fell stood and started to walk away, Sans reached out to grab his hand. Fell glanced at him, and instead of pulling his hand away, he just smiled and squeezed it, inviting Sans to walk with him.

            “By the way,” Sans said. “Why did you challenge me to a duel?”

            “You needed to get your mind off it for a while and run out that excess energy from being so upset. It allowed you to finally think clearly enough to accept the truth of your situation.”

            “Oh, that makes sense. How did you know that it would work?”

            Fell smiled. “I am a version of you, aren’t I?”

            “Oh, that’s right, I forgot.”

            “Nyeh heh heh, it’s all right. You had other, more important things occupying your mind.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~

            Papyrus paced in the living room; Red had talked him into cleaning up a bit from their dessert while they waited for Fell to return with Sans, and ever since then he walked around the living room, nervously looking from the door to out the window and back again.

            “Please, Papyrus, you need to relax,” Red said, yawning. “Watching you walk around like that is making me tired.”

            “Forgive me for being worried, and scared, and just…”

            Papyrus did finally stop as he let out a growl of frustration.

            “Hey, hey, it’s all right,” Red got up from the couch and went to Papyrus to comfort him again. “Trust that everything will be all right.”

            “I’m trying, Red, I really am trying.”

            No sooner had the words left Papyrus’ mouth, the front door of his home opened, and Sans and Fell both stepped inside.

            “Hey, Papyrus,” Sans greeted him.

            “Sans,” Papyrus murmured.

            There was a moment of silence as Fell moved over to Red so they could watch the next scene unfold in front of them.

            “Hey, Papyrus, look, I, uhm, I’m sorry,” Sans murmured.

            A moment later, Sans let out a squeak of surprise as he was picked up, pinned against the wall, and thoroughly kissed by Papyrus. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ neck, and he kissed him back.

            “Told you it would be okay, Stretch,” Red murmured mostly to himself with a small chuckle.

            “They’re so cute they nearly make me sick,” Fell said, though there was no heat to his voice.

            Papyrus backed away, looking into his brother’s eyes.

            “Sans, I’m the one who should be sorry,” Papyrus said. “I shouldn’t have kept such important information from you.”

            “Look, let’s just forget it, because then I’ll spend half of the night apologizing for being such a jerk,” Sans murmured. “All I want right now is for you to keep kissing me, because it’s the first thing that’s felt right in what feels like forever.”

            “Heh, sure thing, bro,” Papyrus murmured, leaning in to kiss Sans again.

            Fell and Red watched for a moment before smiling at each other and following their lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? [Come visit me on Tumblr!](http://soloshikigami.tumblr.com)


End file.
